


measure of stability

by vectacular



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Getting Together, Other, many of my fics are this and it's okay, nb Yusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Ai's interest in Takeru's strength is purely for science, andcertainlynot to fluster Yusaku, thank you very much!





	measure of stability

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Slight homophobia, but it's dealt with very swiftly! 
> 
> My normal thing for bigotry in fic is 'none,' but I made an exception this once. 🤔

Takeru sighed, wishing he had a bigger apartment. Doing his morning practice wouldn’t be as difficult if he had the _space_. He’d probably get a lot less near-misses with his table or couch too. 

_Plus_ , impressing Yusaku wouldn’t feel so impossible. Flame tells him that his crush on Yusaku also factors in to that, but he really wants to be able to say “my place is awesome and big enough for the both of us, so maybe you should move in?” 

_I can dream_!

Lost in his thoughts and the pattern of his routine, he doesn’t realise that his front door is open until he sees Yusaku staring at him mid-kick. Embarrassed, he drops his leg. Under Yusaku’s intense stare, he wishes he could put on his shirt, with him keeping it off for obvious reasons. 

“What are you doing?” Yusaku asks, a look he’s never seen before on his face.

“Um,” he stammers, feeling like the other boy’s looking into his soul with how piercing his look is. “Morning martial arts practice?” Takeru scratches his hair as Yusaku steps into his apartment. 

“Do you do this often?” Yusaku doesn’t blink. 

“Uh,” he scratches his hair more, “every morning? Except for when I’m sick, or wore my body out the day before, I guess,” he mumbles. 

Yusaku tilts his head, “will you be done soon?” 

Takeru makes a long _uhhhh_ sound, part of him still frozen under Yusaku’s intense look. He’s done practice in front of loads of people, but in front of _Yusaku_?! “I’m done,” he squeaks. On one hand, looking cool in front of Yusaku, good. On the _other_ hand, messing up one of the things he’s been able to do consistently for years because a cute boy is watching him, so the choice was easy to make.

Yusaku finally blinks, frowning a little, “okay. We should go then.” 

“Sure, let me, uh,” he darts to the table for his shirt and tie, quickly putting them on. His blazer and school bag are near the door. “Ready―wait―” _glasses!_ Takeru looks around, finding his glasses on the small kitchen counter. “Now we can go!”

* * *

All through the day, Yusaku looked at him oddly. Not in a bad way, just. Odd. Returning to his apartment in the afternoon, he takes his duel disk out of his bag and onto the table. Flame pops out of it, arms crossed, “is something wrong?” 

“No! I don’t think so,” Takeru huffs. “Yusaku’s been looking at me weird since this morning.” 

Flame cocks his head, humming. “Are you worried he’ll stop being your friend since he found out you do martial arts?” 

Takeru groans, “no. It sounds stupid when you put it like that,” he pouts. “I don’t know.”

His ignis is quiet for a few moments, thinking. “Well, I don’t think it’s anything to worry about. Maybe Yusaku’s just seeing you in a new perspective.” 

“A new perspective? What does that even _mean_?” Takeru looks up at the ceiling.

“It wouldn’t be my place to say,” Flame says enigmatically. 

“ _So_ helpful, thanks,” Takeru huffs, deciding it’s better to watch tv instead of thinking about this. 

* * *

The next day starts with Yusaku knocking on his door, but not come in. Outside his door, he can hear faint whispering sounds as he goes through his routine. 

All dressed and ready, he leaves his apartment and locks the door. Takeru turns around to see Yusaku and Ai whispering about something, with Yusaku looking irritated. Though, he usually looks like that when talking to his ignis. The blushing, not so much though.

“―You should just say it! _Put on your big boy boots and just spit it out_ ―“ Ai gestures wildly, but gets forced into his duel disk when Yusaku sees him. 

“What’s that about?” Takeru looks between Yusaku and the duel disk, confused. The red on Yusaku’s face is also confusing, considering it’s not cold. 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing,” Yusaku says, tightening his grip on the disk, where muffled sounds from Ai come out in vain.

“Alright,” Takeru adjusts the bag on his shoulders, raising his eyebrows in skepticism. 

Yusaku gives him a tight smile, then whispers something to Ai, causing the ignis to fall silent.

* * *

It’s after school, and they’re walking together side-by-side. Yusaku looks tired and Takeru hopes they don’t have to go into Link Vrains today, which would make Yusaku even more tired. 

They’re almost out of the school grounds when someone shoves him into Yusaku, “happy to have your _boyfriend_ here, Fujiki?!” The asshole sneers, and probably a lackey of his snickers. 

Yusaku scowls, before adjusting his shoulder strap and making it like they don’t exist, walking forward. Takeru stares behind him, looking down at the ground. 

“What, don’t want to speak to me?!” The asshole roars, stomping up to them. _Just a few more_ , Takeru thinks as they walk, with the asshole and his lackey following, bellowing at them. _Almost_ , Takeru frowns, pulling on Yusaku’s sleeve to stop as he turns around. “OH, NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU FA―“

Takeru smirks as he punches the guy in the face, dropping him to the ground. The lackey’s face pales as Takeru glares at him, putting his hands up and running away. 

“I’m pan, by the way,” he adjusts his glasses, looking over at Yusaku. 

Yusaku blinks “... I’m bi.” 

“Cool. I wonder if all of us from the incident aren’t straight,” he smiles, turning around so they can continue walking. 

Yusaku looks back at the asshole, then to him “... probably. Isn’t there a rule about fighting on school grounds? You could get suspended,” Yusaku starts to look worried, frowning in concern.

“The line of school grounds ends a few metres away from where I punched the guy, so technically it _wasn’t_ on school grounds,” Yusaku’s expression turns shocked, eyebrows raising, “I looked it up before I got here, just. In case,” he shrugs. 

“Smart,” Yusaku compliments and he smiles, resisting the urge to preen under it. 

“Never thought I’d have to use that info though,” he says. 

“At least everyone will know not to mess with you.” Confused, he looks at Yusaku, “students were recording.” 

“Ohhhhhhh.” 

* * *

Yusaku mumbles something around his bubble tea straw, and Takeru looks at him in confusion. “I’m also nonbinary,” Yusaku says, playing with his straw. 

“Should I―“

“I’m fine with the pronouns I have,” Yusaku gets out quickly, speaking over him. “It’s just… gender. Weird. Not really a thing.” 

“That’s fine then,” he shrugs. “Thanks for telling me.” 

Yusaku smiles, relieved. “Only you and Kusanagi know.”

“Oh, and what am I, chopped liver?” Ai pipes up from his duel disk. 

“Yes,” Yusaku says simply, and Ai lets out an offended gasp, making Takeru laugh. 

* * *

“Ne, Takeru?” Ai calls, and Yusaku looks down at his duel disk warily.

“Yeah?” 

Ai pops out of the duel disk, resting his head on his crossed arms. “You’re strong, right?” 

Takeru blinks, scratching his cheek, “I mean. I guess. Why?” 

Yusaku gives the ignis a glare, which Ai ignores, “well, I want to see how strong you are! Yusaku’s so _weak_ compared to you,” Ai says gleefully, and Yusaku looks like he’s considering murdering him right there. 

“And what do you want me to do?” Takeru raises an eyebrow. 

Ai pulls himself up on the edge, then points over to a playground. “This!” Takeru gives him a confused look, not getting it. “The bars. How many pull-ups can you do?!” Ai looks up to him, eyes going watery.

“Uh,” Takeru blinks and adjusts his bag strap, “a lot, I guess? But doing pull-ups until my body gives out doesn’t sound healthy or nice.” Ai’s eyes narrow, then he nods. 

“Then can you do ten? Twenty? I’ll make Yusaku pay for whatever you want after!” Ai pleads, and Yusaku goes back to glaring down at him. “It’s one thing to see it in videos online. Please, Takeru!?” 

“You don’t have to do anyth―“

He shrugs, “sure,” and Yusaku shuts his mouth, giving his ignis a death glare. “I can do ten.” It’d be nice to do something he likes that isn’t related to schoolwork, which he’ll have to do once he gets to his apartment.

Ai fully comes out of the disk, putting his hands up, “YAY!!” 

They make their way over to the playground, Yusaku’s glare increasing as Ai talks quickly, which Takeru mainly tunes out as he stares up at the bars. Two horizontal bars, one higher than the other. He looks back to see Yusaku crossing his arms, still glaring down at Ai, who radiates glee. 

Takeru puts down his bag, then takes off his jacket, throwing it on top of his bag. He takes off his glasses and holds them out, “can you hold these for me?” 

Yusaku snaps out of his glaring, expression surprised as he takes the glasses. Takeru starts to unbutton his shirt, “ _wait_ ,” Yusaku blurts out, and there’s a quiet “oh” from him as he sees the white tank top underneath. Yusaku mutters something too quiet for him to hear, and Ai sniggers.

Shirt joining his jacket, Takeru stretches his arms a bit, and there’s an odd sound Yusaku. He looks over to see that Yusaku’s covered his face in his hand, one eye showing through fingers and with red ears. “Are you okay?” Takeru asks, concerned. 

Ai waves at him, “don’t worry about him! What’s the stretching for?” 

“Well, uh,” he frowns, “so I don’t pinch a nerve or something like that. It’s to warm up, relaxing muscles and all that,” he explains, probably very badly. 

Ai nods, “I see, I see!” 

Takeru looks back to the bars, then walks up to the higher one. He turns around, then jumps to hold onto the bar, taking a deep breath as he starts to do pull-ups, mind blanking a bit as he counts how many he’s done. _One. Two._

There’s a sound nearby, and he realises faintly that Yusaku’s talking quietly to Ai, but he disregards that as he focuses on the pull-ups. _Six. Seven._

Once he gets to _ten_ , he briefly thinks about how cool doing something like, flipping off the bars and landing would look. _Nah._ Pull-ups done, he lets go of the bar then makes his way over to Yusaku and Ai. 

Ai claps rapidly, “amazing!!!! You did it like it was nothing!!” 

“Uh, yeah,” Takeru smiles, feeling embarrassed as he takes back his glasses. “Thanks.” 

“You should treat him, Yusaku!!!! He deserves something sweet after working up a sweat like that!!” Ai turns around to point up to Yusaku, who sighs and covers his eyes with his hand before dragging it down his face. 

“You don’t have to do anything like that,” Takeru assures as he starts to put on his shirt, then reconsiders and puts his shirt and jacket into his bag. 

“It’s fine. Come on,” Yusaku turns around, clearly having a place in mind, and Takeru wonders how he’d have to explain that Yusaku killed Ai one day to Kusanagi. 

_… Awkwardly_ , he decides _._

* * *

They’ve set up a table and chairs behind Kusanagi’s truck so they could do some homework, though now Takeru has convinced Yusaku to do a simple table-top duel as a break. Sometimes Ai comes out to commentate, though he seems to looking around for something whenever he pops up. 

Part-way through their duel, a shadow falls over their table, and Takeru gapes. 

“Go Onizuka!” Yusaku exclaims, dropping his hand. 

Ai pops out of the duel disk, clapping. “You made it!” 

Go’s eyebrows raise, “Dark Ignis? One of you must be…“

“This is Playmaker, Fujiki Yusaku!” Ai gestures to Yusaku, then points to him, “and this Homura Takeru, also known as Soulburner!” Takeru waves sheepishly and Go nods, crossing his arms. “And I’m Ai! _Ai!_ ”

Yusaku’s eyes narrow, staring down at his ignis, “you called him here? Why?” 

“ _Wellllllll~_ ” Ai puts his hands behind his back, and Takeru knows that if he had a mouth it’d be in a very wide grin, “now this is just a fun idea that sounded good, which isn’t surprising considering I’m _amazing_ at ideas,” at this point Yusaku looks extremely wary, “and wouldn’t it be cool if Takeru and Go Onizuka arm wrestled?” 

Yusaku sighs, covering his face. “Why?” He sounds _very_ done.

Ai’s eyes crinkle as he puts a hand on his chin, “well, we know Soulburner creamed him when they dueled, but how would Soulburner fare in an arm wrestle?” 

Yusaku groans and Takeru frowns, considering. “I wouldn’t mind it,” he says, shrugging. “This is another of those strength things again, though?” He pouts, thinking of the last one which involved dumbbells and how much he could lift. (Yusaku was very red while he was lifting, and Takeru wondered if the heat was getting to him.)

“Would you rather go back to homework after Yusaku was going to beat you?” Ai points out and Takeru scowls. 

“I won’t lose this time,” Go says, determined. 

Yusaku glares down at Ai as they put away their decks, and Yusaku looks extremely close to throwing his duel disk onto the ground as he’s made to stand so Go can sit in his spot. Takeru takes off his jacket and puts it on his chair.

“I don’t have to explain these rules to you since you should know them already!” Ai chatters as him and Go clasp hands. “Okay, ready, set, _GO_!” Ai shouts, and Takeru’s arm slides a bit as Go puts his strength into trying to slam his hand down. 

Go smirks, “you’re not as scrawny as you look.” 

Takeru grins, blushing. “Thanks,” he breathes, mind focusing on keeping Go’s hand where it is. 

“Takeru? Are you _blushing_? Did I accidentally invite your _crush_ here?” Ai says playfully, and Takeru suddenly understands where Yusaku’s coming from. 

“No! It’s not like that!” He squeaks, looking over to Ai. 

“You were excited to duel Go Onizuka…“ Ai muses. 

“Because I admire him! He helped save Link Vrains!” With one of his hands in use, he flaps his other hand. 

“Do you still admire me, even with all the things I’ve done?” Go frowns, putting more pressure on his hand and Takeru grits his teeth as somehow keeps Go’s hand in place. He thought he’d lose earlier than this. 

“Yeah. You’re a good guy at heart,” he says, feeling sweat on his temples. 

“No hard feelings over this then?” Go asks, before slamming down his hand on the table. 

Takeru grins, shaking out his stinging hand, “none at all.” 

Ai makes a disappointed sound, “I was betting on you winning, Takeru!” Behind him, Yusaku scowls, red-faced and probably not happy with him and Go going along with Ai’s idea.

He rolls his eyes, ignoring Ai as he and Go shake hands. “We should have a rematch sometime,” Go smiles. 

“Definitely!” Takeru grins enthusiastically, feeling like he has stars in his eyes. 

Go looks around, “I should go. Have to pick up some things for home,” Go inclines his head, and they say their goodbyes to him. 

“Are you _sure_ you don’t have a crush on him?” Ai says after Go’s left. 

“I’m sure,” he glances at Yusaku, who’s looking at where Go was. 

* * *

“You can just say no to Ai,” Yusaku says. They’re on Yusaku’s couch, with him playing through a mobile game, and Yusaku reading. 

“There’s no harm in it,” he shrugs. 

“Still,” Yusaku bites his lip, “why do you even go along with his ideas?”

Takeru scratches his head, feeling embarrassed, “well, it’s nice to show off?” He grins. 

Yusaku’s face goes through a few different emotions before settling on a blank look, “showing off.” 

“I don’t know, the only people interested in the whole,” he gestures broadly, “thing, is my grandpa who taught me a lot of what I know, and he’s more critical of me. Meanwhile Ai’s just all excited about what I can do. Flame doesn’t really give a lot of thought about it, other than him being proud of my skills.” _Plus, a lot of the people I beat up didn’t really have time to admire them._

Yusaku nods, flipping a page of his book back-and-forth, “you do know you can just _no_ to him though. He needs to hear it more,” he mutters, and Takeru laughs. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Takeru inches closer to Yusaku, lightly poking him in the ribs, “do you want to hear a thing Ai should never know?” He whispers conspiratorially, trying to ignore the part of his brain going _Yusaku is warm and looks comfy. You should hug him_. 

“Of course,” Yusaku smiles. 

“I go to a dojo here in Den City to every week.” 

“He’d be unbearable if he ever found out about that,” Yusaku purses his lips. 

Takeru nods, leaning closer, “exactly!” Sighing, he rests his head on Yusaku’s shoulder, who tenses and let’s out an “uhhhh” sound. “Sorry,” he says, muffled by the fact he’s burrowing his face into Yusaku’s shoulder. Bony, but nice.

“No―it’s―you’re―good,” Yusaku stutters, relaxing slowly. 

“You’re comfy.” 

“Your glasses,” Yusaku says, and Takeru groans, taking the offending glasses off and folding them, putting them somewhere on his lap before going back to Yusaku’s shoulder. 

Yusaku’s other hand eventually comes up, patting his hair, and then goes to loosely grasp his shoulder. “If you’re going to hug, _commit to it_ ,” he mumbles, taking the hand and bringing it around his neck. 

“I’m not the hugging type,” Yusaku’s voice is quiet and timid.

Takeru hums as he grabs the arm that he’s almost lying on up to go around his waist, and he ignores his fluttering heart as the other’s arms get comfortable around him. “You’re a very good hugger for a first-timer,” he teases. 

The shoulder under him moves, “thanks,” Yusaku says sarcastically. 

“It’s true!” Sighing, he puts his arms around Yusaku’s waist, adjusting their position to a more comfortable one, “it’s very nice.” 

There’s breath on his hair, and Takeru considers curling up into a ball while being hugged by Yusaku, who huffs. “If you say so.” 

* * *

Takeru’s unlocking his front door when Ai pipes up from Yusaku’s schoolbag, “so, Takeru.” 

Opening the door, he looks back to see Yusaku’s tired look, “yeah?” Yusaku sighs and drops his bag next Takeru’s by the door, shutting it also. 

Ai opens the bag’s zipper and pops out, propping his head on his hands, “you could totally benchpress Yusaku, right?” 

He crosses his arms, looking Yusaku up and down. _Definitely._ “I guess,” he says instead, shrugging, like it’s certainly _not_ something he’ll think a lot about from now on.

Yusaku scowls, and Ai starts going “ _so_ ―“

Ai gets interrupted by the schoolbag being jerked up, along with Takeru’s bag, and Takeru watches in shock as Yusaku throws them into his bedroom, shutting the door with a bang. 

“What are you―“ Takeru squeaks, feeling intimidated by the determined look on the other’s face as Yusaku stalks towards him, and he takes a step back, putting his hands up. 

Yusaku stops right before him, staring at him with blazing green eyes, and if he reached out, he’d be able to grab Yusaku’s shoulders and―he should think about something else. 

“Yusaku, there’s―“ he starts, not even sure what he’s going to say, when hands take hold of his jacket, and then― 

_Wait. What?_

That is definitely Yusaku’s lips on his. Takeru blinks, seeing the other’s closed eyes, and _wow, his eyelashes are even prettier up close._ The kiss ends, and Yusaku still looks determined. “Huh?” Takeru says, feeling like all the sense got kissed out of him. “You just…“

“I did,” Yusaku says, face giving nothing away. 

“You―why―?” Takeru chokes. 

Yusaku’s brows furrow as he thinks, “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while.”

Takeru feels his face go hot, “ _what_?!” Yusaku’s expression becomes irritated and Takeru waves a hand, “sorry, shock. Processing,” he explains helplessly. “I―I want to kiss you. Too. I mean. Yeah,” he nods, voice high-pitched. 

Yusaku slowly starts to smile, and Takeru can’t believe _he_ put that amazing smile on Yusaku’s face. “We should kiss again, then.” 

“We should, yeah,” Takeru looks at Yusaku pleadingly, hoping he conveys _please kiss me before I start rambling like mad._ Yusaku leans in and misses, getting the edge of his lips, causing Yusaku to lean back, brows furrowed before pulling Takeru in, this time kissing him perfectly. 

The kiss is sweet as they get used to it, and Takeru slowly grabs onto Yusaku’s shoulders. Yusaku drags him closer, pressing their bodies flush against each other, and his mind spins. His hand goes to Yusaku’s hair, and he marvels at how soft it is, while it seems the part of his brain that went into shock starts to work again.

 _Ai mentioned me benchpressing Yusaku. Ai getting a particular happiness that’s associated with him teasing. Yusaku always got red or covered his face when…_ “Oh,” he breathes into the kiss, grinning. 

Yusaku ends the kiss, “what?” 

“You _like_ it,” his grin widens, and Yusaku just looks confused in response. 

Feeling bolder now, his hands graze Yusaku’s shirt as they go lower, and he can feel how the other’s breath hitches as they circle Yusaku’s hips. 

They go even lower so he can lift Yusaku up, grinning widely as legs wrap around his waist, and Yusaku lets out a startled sound, hands grabbing onto his shoulders, “you like that I can easily benchpress you,” he states. 

Yusaku goes red, and his eyes follow, fascinated as the blush goes under the other’s shirt. “Y―You said you _guess_.” 

“I may have lied a bit,” he walks over to the wall, pressing Yusaku against it, who makes another sound, mouth opening and closing. 

Yusaku’s hands go to cup his face as he leans down to kiss him.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Ai, knocking on Takeru's wall while they confess: LET ME INNNNNNNN!!! LET!! ME!! IN!!  
> Flame, sighing 
> 
> _Yusaku mutters something too quiet for him to hear, and Ai sniggers._ Yusaku: the tank-top doesn't make it better. He's still hot. 
> 
> This one... came about while discussing Takeru's fight-y side and how he should show it more outside of Link Vrains in the discord. Also, Yusaku likes getting picked up and his mind goes blank and it's very nice whenever Takeru does it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated! ~~Comments especially!~~
> 
> [Firestorm discord!](https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N) | [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/186608439460/firestorm-36k-link) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1155512938263789569)


End file.
